This invention relates in general to coke ovens and, in particular, to a new and useful construction for the fastening of furnace door frames to the armor of horizontal, blockwise arranged coking furnaces, the furnace door frames being designed as block frames or rib frames and pressed with a gasket onto the head armor, with an armor plate being clamped between anchor stand and head armor to which the head armor is fastened by means of a screw connection.